


Traitor

by Laevateinn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also wasn't there still a part of his flesh arm in there ?, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buck was feeling the plums with his Left arm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nothing serious, Post Civil War, Rated M for Safety, Stark blowing it off must have hurt like Hell, Winter Soldier Book, back alley fight, but they're listed just in case, could be a missing scene, hydra!cap, references to comics, tw in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: "Hail HYDRA !"... No, it couldn't be possible. He had to be dreaming, it was the only explanation. Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America, his best friend, could not have said that. There must be a mistake. Was this for a recorded joke ? He had seen some of these. Granted, that would be a bad, cruel one, but … this had to be. Some sort of payback ? Although he couldn't see any camera in the small alley. Or maybe his injury from two days ago had damaged his hearing ?Bucky was about to reach for his ear and try to… shake it off or something when he paused, hand halfway to his head, frozen in place.Steve had unsheathed the handgun he kept on his belt and the next second, the third guy in the alley dropped dead, a bullet in his forehead.Translation of an old One-Shot that came to be after the comics decided to wreck Steve's character.Rated m for safety, some mild TW apply (see notes before the story)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all !
> 
> This is a translation of my work "Traitre" that I published… almost 5 years ago now. Wow.
> 
> I've recently had a spike in inspiration, but I was a bit rusty with the MCU so I decided to translate this in the meantime ! Also, just to be honest with you, this is not the exact translation of my previous work. I changed let's say, a good quarter of what happens here.
> 
> TW: references to abusive relashionship and possibly some Hydra trash Party (very brief)
> 
> Peace out !

"Hail HYDRA !"

... No, it couldn't be possible. He had to be dreaming, it was the only explanation. Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America, his best friend, could _not_ have said that. There must be a mistake. Was this for a recorded joke ? He had seen some of these. Granted, that would be a bad, cruel one, but … this had to be. Some sort of payback ? Although he couldn't see any camera in the small alley. Or maybe his injury from two days ago had damaged his hearing ?

Bucky was about to reach for his ear and try to… shake it off or something when he paused, hand halfway to his head, frozen in place.

Steve had unsheathed the handgun he kept on his belt and the next second, the third guy in the alley dropped dead, a bullet in his forehead. Fuck. The SHIELD agent hadn't stood a chance. He certainly hadn't seen his life ending like this; the man's wide eyes and open mouth gave that much away... He seemed as shocked as Bucky, minus the life.

The brunet slowly started to back off, step by step, as quietly as possible. Why had he followed his friend here, again ? On second thought… If he were HYDRA, Steve wasn't his friend.  
But, that couldn't be possible, right ? He had to be watched or recorded. Or, under the influence of some drug, hypnosis, or … anything. That couldn't be Steve. Not his Steve.

For the first time since DC, James Buchanan Barnes felt pure panic start to rise. It only grew when the blond brusquely turned towards him.  
The Winter Soldier felt like a deer in headlights. It was ironic, the roles seeming reversed. Had he not been concerned, he would have laughed.

"Bucky." Steve was perfectly calm, his posture relaxed, gun still in hand.

Feeling trapped, the brunet didn't react. His chest was feeling constricted, as if he still had that horrible jacket. He must be hallucinating. Yeah, that was another explanation.

"I'm sorry that you have to find out like that." Said the guy looking like his best friend. He frowned, holstered his gun. Then took a few steps, swinging his hips.

Fuck. It was real then ? Surely not…

"You're fucking with me."  
"With…", he chuckled, a small smirk on his lips, "this is not a joke though", he finished, face serious once again.

A wave of nausea shot through Bucky, causing him to let some of his questions slip out. "Why ? Since when ?"  
"Because they're right", the blond replied, looking at Bucky as if he had asked a ridiculous question , "I was a member before the army. Actually, I knew them even before we met. I just wasn't active."  
Before… in Brooklyn when Bucky was defending him… "So you've lied to me all this time.", he stated, voice void of emotion.

It was a nightmare. He wanted to throw up. All they'd shared, all a lie. Frankly, it hurt more than what the HYDRA scientists did to him when he had been their prisoner.  
He shuddered and took a step back. If Steve had been Hydra all along…

"You knew ?", he asked, voice barely a whisper. He was locked in place, just like he had felt getting out of cryo.  
"I knew about the winter soldiers, not that you were one. If I had known, I would have asked for you, and you wouldn't have had to get treated like that." The blond paused, then sighed "I'm sorry they did all this to you."

Wow. Such generosity. He even sounded sincere !

Bucky was trying to grasp the meaning of it all, so lost in thoughts that he didn't see what Rogers retrieved from the body on the floor. He only discovered what it was when the blond walked towards him, Bucky retreating further into the alley by reflex. Small, rectangular, thin. A notebook. Red, with a black star… _The_ notebook. The one with his code, and so many other things.

"It's not against you, Buck. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Getting no reaction from the brunet, he joined Bucky in the shadows. "I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't matter, you betrayed me."

The traitor's shoulders seemed to drop slightly, but Bucky couldn't be sure with the lack of light.

"желание (Longing)"

Bucky gasped. Not this.

"ржaвый (Rusted)"

Since when could Steve speak Russian ?

"семнадцать (Seventeen)"

Three words. Chances of coincidence were getting slimer.

"рассвет (Daybreak)"

He was trying to activate him. Steve Rogers was a HYDRA agent, and a high ranking one at that.

"печь (Furnace)"

Bucky snapped, getting out of his torpor, and rushed to the other super soldier. He could start to feel the hold of the words on his mind.

"Stop it ! This isn't you !"  
"девять (Nine)", the blond continued, barely escaping one of his fists.  
"Steve ! Stop, _please_ !" This couldn't happen, not again, not because of his best friend.  
"добросер...дечный (Benign)"

Bucky managed to kick the traitor in the stomach, effectively cutting his breath for a second. He had to do it again, Rogers _couldn't_ finish this. All his fear suddenly morphed into rage which gave him a burst of energy.

"возвращение на родину (Homecoming)"

No. He wouldn't be HYDRA's puppet, never again. Bucky punched Rogers square in the jaw, having had the advantage of a longer word. His head was seriously starting to hurt, as he was resisting the conditioning.

"один (One)"

Try everything for the whole, that was the last option. It was this or becoming a puppet once more. Resolved, Bucky threw himself on his ex-friend and pressed him to the closest wall. The notebook flew a couple meters away thanks to the violence of the impact. He just hoped Rogers hadn't read the last word.

Without losing any more time, Bucky punched the blond in the stomach, face, solar plexus then aimed for the jaw. But his hit stopped mid-way, as his left arm violently started buzzing. He tried to shake it, but it was frozen in pace. The half second that passed allowed Rogers to hit him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble. He blocked the next punch thrown his way, but not the kick that followed. Shit. Was that a Widow's disk ? Well, he still had another arm and wasn't gonna go down without fighting.

Bucky knee kicked Rogers and went for an uppercut that got blocked by the traitor's left arm at the last moment. The blond then returned his uppercut, projecting Bucky on the floor.

The ex-soldier rolled on his side and tried to shake his arm. It was moving, just a bit. He scrambled on his knees, trying to get his metal arm to push the ground, but Rogers was quicker and kicked him in the ribs, at the same time his whole body seized. Widow's bite.

Bucky was lying flat on his back, aching everywhere when he saw the blond's face looming over him.

"It will be okay, buck, you'll see."

Rogers then straddled his hips, in a mockery of the previous night, and _oh god, what had he done_ ?, gripped Bucky's throat, cutting his air.

"Pretty boy", he taunted. An image of another time, other HYDRA agents flashed in Bucky's mind, before his gaze fell back into the cold grey eyes on top of him.

Rogers smirked once more and kissed Bucky. He retreated a few centimetres, his breath hot on Bucky's mouth, then whispered "Грузовой вагон (Freight car)".

The world went black.

* * *

"-cky ?"

Ow. Was he underwater ? Why was the sound so distorted ? Who was talking to him ? What were they saying ?

"B- ake up !" Mmh, what the hell ? "Bucky !"

Next thing he knew, Bucky was sitting upright, chest heaving. The hell. He had just been in an alley, with Steve and -fuck.

Feeling a panic attack creeping up, he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He reopened them and started assessing the situation. He was sitting on something soft. The room he was in was dark, but not completely black. There was a sort of light coming from his left, that seemed to emanate from a bedside lamp. That… couldn't be in the alley. Under his right hand -damn his left side was hurting- was something almost silky. A bedsheet ? He was in a bedroom, but where ?

"Bucky ?" This time he could hear clearly, that was Steve's voice – _Steve_.

He jumped out of the bed then immediately landed face first on the floor because of course, his legs were tangled in the sheets. In his haste to free himself, he pushed with both hands without using his legs and fell back down. What the- one arm. He only had _one arm_. Switching tactics, he crawled away from the bed and Steve. By the time he had gotten to the door, the blond had switched on the lights of the room and ran next to him, though he had left an arm's distance between them.

"Bucky, everything's alright, it was just a nightmare."

Nightmare, that sounded nice. Bucky didn't answer, trying to make sense of the information he had.

"Please Buck. It's okay, you're safe, _we're_ safe. We're in Wakanda, remember ?"

Wakanda… Yes. After the Sokovia accords, he had been framed, captured, reactivated, the Avengers -what was that name anyway- had fought against each other and… the Black Panther had proposed to hide them while they waited for the situation to settle down. It had just been a nightmare.

"Breathe, Buck."

The ex winter soldier exhaled, only realising at that moment he had been holding his breath since he'd jumped from the bed. Steve, seeing him a bit calmer, took a step forward.

"Are you okay ? I heard you talk about Hydra… Did you remember something ?"

Bucky shuddered. "No, you… You had the book and... you wanted to use me." Steve's face fell and Bucky averted his gaze in shame. How could he have believed that Steve could be Hydra ?

"Look at me." The brunet didn't move. He couldn't face his friend's expression.

Steve sighed. A few seconds passed, then he gently cupped his face and tilted his head up. "Buck please. Look at me." A tear rolled down Bucky's face. "Sweetheart. You know I would never do that right ?" Bucky huffed and nodded. Yes, he knew, but it had seemed so real.

No doubt knowing where his thoughts had taken him, Steve grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Someone else could.", he mumbled. "That's why we're in Wakanda. And if other copies exist, we'll find them and burn them."

Bucky nodded once again, not trusting his mouth to cooperate.

"I won't let them get to you. Neither HYDRA nor anyone else, I promise you."

Bucky finally levelled his eyes to look at Steve. His baby blues were shining with tears, but he smiled.

"I let you down twice. I won't do it again." Oh Steve…

Bucky lifted his hand and stroked Steve's cheek. "Look at us, good ol' pair of saps." Steve chuckled then sniffled, his face going through a myriad of emotions. Bucky swept the few tears that rolled on his Stevie's face, then pulled his head to him and gently pressed their lips together.

Their kiss was chaste, but it meant everything. They embraced the other a few minutes then climbed back in bed.

There, laying on his side, one of Steve's arms resting on his waist, their finers intertwined, he felt like it would be okay eventually. For the first time in an eternity, he dared to hope.


End file.
